


What Happened Five Years Ago

by moon_mara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Coming Out, How Do I Tag, Multi, Self-Discovery, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_mara/pseuds/moon_mara
Summary: A trip down memory lane, five years ago, was presented to Fiona, when Hayden showed her a picture of a raven haired man and a platinum one.





	What Happened Five Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> One word: ew
> 
> Idk why I wrote this but hope you enjoy...

>  

 Dinner was almost ready, I stirred the vegetables once more, but before I could add the finishing spices, a tiny hand pulled on the skirt of my apron.

 

"Hey, mom?"

 

"Yes, honey?" I answer, as big, brown, curious eyes gaze up at me, a question waiting to be asked. Hayden has a picture in his hands, flipping it over so I could see what it was.

 

"Do you know you who these people are? Why do you have a picture of them?"

 

I take a better look at it and smile of reminiscence. A young, raven-haired man and a equally as young, platinum one was sitting side-by-side on the beach. Smiles were glowing on their faces. The fireworks behind them were illuminating their happiness. The memory dances with contentment in my mind. Turning the stove off, I beckoned Hayden over to the living room, and patted the cushion next to me. He was eager to obey, curiousity still gleaming in his expression.

 

"Do you want to hear a story?" I ask, taking a glance at the photo again.

 

"Yes, yes, yes! I love stories! Yay!"

 

I chuckle at the sweet innocence of my little one. "You're so cute, aren't ya?"

 

Hayden smiles brightly, before sitting down next to me, crisscross applesauce. He reminds me so much of him, so full of energy.

 

"Well then, get comfortable, this is going to be a long wild of a ride." Immediately, Hayden grabs a nearby pillow, laying on top of it, while simultaneously shouting, "I'm ready mom! Let the roller coaster begin!"

 

Shifting a little to get comfortable myself, I started,

 

"It was five years ago..."

 

<>

 

Harry called Fiona over for a supposedly, quote on quote, 'late night crisis'. He knew she was going to be cranky, for it was a little bit past twelve in the morning.

 

"Fiona! You have to get here now! It's an emergency!" His hands were practically shaking themselves off, almost making him drop his phone.

 

"Harry, do you know what time it is?! It's like twelve in the morning and we have work at 7! This better be important." Fiona groaned from tiredness.

 

Harry winced at the threatening tone speaking through the device at hand. "Just come!"

 

"Alright, but I'm getting back at you for this." The aggravation was practically making waves, with a subtle hint of mockery.

 

Before Harry could say goodbye, she hanged up, leaving the room in silence. Harry was mentally preparing himself, sweating in nervousness.

 

A realization had slapped his face just recently after he got off work. Their boss had informed them that a new worker was coming into their office and that we should be welcome to him. Usually, Harry was okay with new people, it was nice to see new faces every once in a while. But as the day dragged on, he became more and more impatient for the new colleague to come. Soon, it was ten o'clock at night, and he was finishing the last of his programming. Stretching his arms out, Harry noticed that Fiona had left already, without telling him goodbye, again. Sometimes he wonders why he's friends with her. Shaking his head, Harry got up from his desk, packing his laptop into it's pouch, along with other necessary materials.

 

Just when he was about to leave, a door opened from a office that was supposed to be  empty. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was probably his boss cleaning it up, considering it had not been used since the last software manager. Shrugging in disinterest, he continued towards to door, determined to get home.

 

"Um, excuse me?"

 

Harry froze. Well, that was unexpected. The new voice spoke again, it's sound melodically singing in the air. Apparently, he had been too caught up in his work to notice the new worker come in.

 

"Do you know what time we get out? Boss never told me exactly what time we do, so I waited until you finished."

 

Of course he didn't, Harry thought, as he rolled his eyes. Turning around toward the voice, he opened his mouth to reply but forgot what he was going to say when he saw what was standing in front of him.

 

A slim, tall man was clutching his backpack to his chest, waiting for his question to be answered. He had blonde hair, almost white, that settled on his shoulders. Though Harry can't tell very clearly, it appeared that he has grey eyes. His face was structured, with high cheekbones and Harry was dumbstruck. How can someone be so _beautiful?_

 

"Hello?"

 

He snapped back from his daydream, flushing in embarrassment.

 

"Er, we leave at 10."

 

"Thank you. Well, good night then, see you tomorrow!"

 

"B-bye."

 

When the blonde was just about to turn the door of the door, Harry spoke up once more.

 

"Wait! What's your name?"

 

A barely there smile, but a smile none the less, etched into the other's face. "Draco. Draco Malfoy."

 

Before Harry could say anymore, he left without another word.

 

By the time he got home, everything was a gonner. The first thing he did was hyperventilate. Out of all the people that applied for the job, it had to be someone that freaking gorgeous. He literally could've been a model with looks like that! Harry's heart beat increased in speed, like it did when he was with Ginny. Only more intense  That's when the realization slapped his face, hard.

 

Harry widened his eyes, analyzing the past thoughts in his head. He just called a man beautiful and gorgeous, and the only worse thing is that, he doesn't take it back. Was he gay then? But no, he liked girls, at least he think so. That not helping very much, Harry concluded with the fact it must just be physical. I mean, who wouldn't want to look like that. But then, why was his heart pounding like crazy? Checking the time, it was twelve and that's when Harry decided to make the phone call.

 

<>

 

"So, mom, I still don't get why he called you? Don't we all have an admirer to admire at? That's normal so why is it a 'crisis'?" Hayden waved his hands around for emphasis.

 

"Darling, you truly are too smart for your age," I smile softly. "That may be true but this is different."

 

"Then get on with it mom! We don't have all night!"

 

I sigh in fondness and continued,

 

"So, when I got there..."

 

<>

 

Fiona barged in through the door, frantic, her hair flying all over the place, and a worried look on her face. Harry's face fell with relief and quickly dragged her over to the couch. She looked around, seeking for what was the problem at hand. Seeing that there was nothing wrong, an angry look started forming on her face.

 

"Harry. What. is. this. There's clearly nothing going on!"

 

Harry gulped in fear, know how scary Fiona can get when she's aggravated. He put his hands up, trying to get her to calm down, which was obviously not working.

 

"...in the freaking middle of the night of all times! It's one now and we have work in six hours! I got up for nothing, you little bi-"

 

"I think I'm gay."

 

Shock struck her silent, cutting off her raging rant. Snapping her attention back to him, she set her hand on top of his.

 

"Y-you're _gay?!"_

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

 

"H-how-wh-what? I mean, don't get me wrong, I will support you no matter what. Love who you want to love, as long as you are happy, but you don't seem like someone who is gay, no offense."

 

Scrunching up his eyebrows in concentration, it didn't piece together. Thinking about, he really doesn't seem like someone to be gay. There was Ginny, although that faded out real fast.

 

"At least I think so..." He saw the annoyance returning back to her face, and readied himself.

 

"Oh my- this is going nowhere. Are you gay? Bi? Pan? What are you?"

 

Opening his mouth to say, 'I don't know', he closed his mouth when Fiona raised one of her eyebrows.

 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a heavy exhale.

 

"Then tell me how this all began. Maybe that will help me figure you out."

 

And so he did. He told her all of it, every detail. She listened with rapt attention, not daring to interrupt the streak that was flying out of his mouth. Fiona searched his face as he was speaking, finding a something in it...almost like fear.

 

When he was finished, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Clenching the hand that she was still grasping, she hoped it will soothe the fast breaths emmiting from him.

 

Harry spoke up, swallowing, "I know, it's probably really silly."

 

He drew his hand out of the hold and covered his face up in it. The skin was hot to the touch, along with a sudden wetness. Blindly speaking truly has it's ways.

 

An unexpected hug came out of nowhere, with the other seemingly crying too. No words were spoken at that moment, just the two of them, one supportively comforting the other.

 

"Darling, I know you're confused but it's going to be fine, I swear."

 

<>

 

They ended up not going to work the next day, too tired to function properly.

 

<>

 

Complaints about going to work was gradually growing into something dreadful. Harry really didn't want to go to work or else he would have to see, what was his name again? Oh yes, Draco.

 

For the past few days, he had been taking a sick leave, when in reality, he was still hysterical over his sexuality crisis.

 

At first, the boss was lenient, believing that he was actually sick. But as the days progressed, the less trustworthy and more suspicious he became. In risk of loosing his job, Harry decided to go back to work. Besides, he had to catch up on his programming for the new software they were making.

 

Groaning, he got up and about at turtle speed, somehow still making it to the building on time.

 

Luck was not on his side. Apparently, when Harry was banging his head on the wall, Draco moved his workload into where everyone else was working, onto a desk. Right next to Harry.

 

Draco's back was facing him, elegantly curved. Can spines be elegant? Well, they are now. Mouth suddenly dry, he plopped down into his own desk, trying extremely hard to be casual, which his heart that was not going to burst out of his chest.

 

"Hey. You're back, where were you?" Draco turned towards Harry, with an elbow propped up. Up close, his face was even more good-looking, and it was very hard not to stare.

 

"Um, I was sick." Harry fakes a cough, making Draco laugh, which made Harry blush red. Goodness, he could listen to that all day.

 

The room seemed abruptly cramped, making it difficult to focus on the computer. The air had an stifling feeling to it. Peeking glances at Draco, a face of concetration was drawn on his face. Fingers were flying across the keyboard, with the occasional hand going to the mouse.

 

 _"Boo."_ A hiss sounded in his ear, scaring Harry out of his seat.

 

"Fiona! Don't do that!"

 

A smirk turned the corner of her lips upward as he leaned in to whisper something into his ear again.

 

"So this is the famed Draco you were talking about. Not bad, huh."

 

Harry whispered back. "He's mine, you git."

 

"Oh, so you guys are dating now. Hm," she said teasingly.

 

"No we are not." He mocked a pout.

 

"I caught you starting. Suprised he hasn't noticed." Fiona tapped Draco's shoulder. Harry mouthed 'no' but it was a second to late.

 

"Hey, Draco, am I right?" She asked.

 

Not wanting to be here, Harry got up and excused himself.

 

"I will just be going..." A hand snatched up his, along with a "Oh no you don't."

 

An amused smirk fell upon Draco's face, all the while remarking, "What you gotta leave for," pausing to look at a name plate on Harry's desk. "Harry."

 

"Um-"

 

"He doesn't need to leave for anything, but that's not the thing I wanted to talk to you about. You see, my friend here mnph-" Harry quickly covered Fiona's mouth, shaking his head in alarm. Blood rushed up to his face, making him feel all hot and bothered. It seemed to do that a lot nowadays.

 

"You're friend what?" There was a weird glint in Draco's eye, as he looked over at Harry, still red from Fiona almost spilling his confession aloud.

 

"Never mind," she said, rolling her eyes and gave a pointed look at Harry.

 

"Talk to me after work."

 

With the fading clack of her heels fading away, silence fell upon both the boys, with an undescribable tension in the air, the cause unknown. Peeking at Draco again, he thought he saw a faint tint to his pale cheeks but thought he was only imagining it, blind by the fact he was blinded by him.

 

The hours flew by slowly, but Harry got over it, somehow not dying from overheat.

 

<>

 

Notification after notification kept clogging his phone up, every one of them from Fiona, of course. Harry ignored the "talk to me after work", not wanting to talk about the current situation. It was bound to be talked about anyways. In about twenty minutes, he was at the doorstep of Fiona's apartment, fidgeting at his hands.

 

The door swung open, pulling Harry in, then swinging him into a chair. The action was very disorienting, it took a few moments before the world wasn't a blur again.

 

"Before we really start nit-picking, let's figure out what exactly are you," the familiar female voice jumping to the point without preamble.

 

When she starts something, she won't stop. Harry knew this conversation may or may not take a long time, but he knew it was going to be at least an hour. Typical.

 

"Do you like guys?"

 

He remembered Cedric, back in high school, and always thought he wasn't too shabby. Now, he can only concetrate on a certain blonde.

 

"Yes," he said with little confidence.

 

"Girls?"

 

Well, there was Ginny, his first serious relationship, even though it didn't last, and Cho, which was in the past and should stay in the past. Always. The memory of his time with Cho made him shudder, quickly replacing it with better ones of him and Ginny. It was nice, they had a amazing time together, but being just friends was a better option. Besides, her brother, Ron, who was also his co-worker, was giving him funny looks, making it awkward whenever they greeted each other.

 

"Yes."

 

"How about non-binary? What if they don't have a gender?"

 

Harry never thought about this, but now thinking about it, he finds that he really doesn't care.

 

An answer blurted out of his mouth on instinct, "Honestly, I don't really care what gender I fall in love with. What's the point? What matters is how they act and what type of person they are." The moment it left his mouth, he knew it was the right answer. It just was.

 

Fiona nodded in response, pausing for a bit to contemplate.

 

"Thoughts on sex?"

(A/N: This part, the following sex related talks, and the cussing were not told to Hayden, don't worry)

 

Well, that certainly was unexpected.

 

"Um, I d-do want to, you know..."

 

Drawing up to an conclusion, Fiona finally got the response she was looking for

 

"Doesn't care about gender, wants to fuck...bi? No, that's not it...Ah ha!" She looked dead in the eye at Harry. "You're pansexual."

 

Surprisely, this wasn't a huge revelation to Harry, considering the fact he just got over his crisis, though mostly because there was this lingering feeling biting at the back of his head, and now it was gone, with the truth finally open. He was pansexual. An unforeseen weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

 

"Thank you, Ona. I wouldn't have done this without you." Harry felt a smile shift his face.

 

"Psh, no need to thank me. Now that's over, let's talk about Draco."

 

"No please-"

 

"Would you put it up the bum or be put up from the bum?"

 

"FIONA!"

 

<>

 

"Mom, this story is very interesting, but the food is getting cold."

 

Oh, I almost forgot. All my hard work gone to waste. Good thing the microwave was invented.

 

I got up to microwave the dishes and set them on the dining table, grabbling plates and silverware. Dumping hot food onto Hayden's plate, I asked, "Do you want me to continue? It is getting late and you haven't even showered yet."

 

"You can't just cut off the story there! I want to know what happened to Harry and Draco!"

 

"Well, then, a story is always better with a full stomach, am I right?"

 

Hayden nodded, shoving food into his mouth.

 

"For times sake, I will be shortening it," Puppy eyes emerged, weakening my shield of resistance, "Don't at me like that, you have school tomorrow!"

 

"Just make a little longer, pwease?"

 

That cheeky brat.

 

<>

 

Two months later, Harry finally summoned the courage to ask Draco out on a date. After weeks and weeks of nagging, from you know who, there he was, somehow with Draco's number in his contacts, texting him to see if he would like to go on a walk on the beach with him. Minutes later, he replied yes.

 

When he shared the news to Fiona, she practically screeched his ears bleeding, jumping up and down as if she was the one who got accepted on a date. Joy was radiating from her.

 

"I am so happy for you!!!!!! Like, I can't fathom!!!!"

 

Personally, Harry thought she was overenthusiastic. Surely, no one is that dramatic over their best friend. There must be something that is up. An urge to check her phone overwhelmingly lasped over him.

 

"Fiona, may I see your phone?"

 

"Um, why?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion but handed it over to him anyways.

 

Glad that she didn't remove his fingerprint, he went to Google to randomly type something in the search bar and found 'ao3' in the recent searches. Confused, he clicked on it and it led him to her account to a...fanfiction website? Clearly, she has posted some fics on there, for they were extremely popular. In one of the tags of her stories, it said 'Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter'. Very interesting. It also said explicit. He didn't know what it meant by that, so when he clicked on it...

 

_"What the actual-"_

 

Fiona gasped in embarrassment, assuming that she thought he was in one of her fanfics, which he was, and snatched her phone back.

 

"Shit, you weren't supposed to look at that!"

 

"What is the meaning of this?"

 

"Uhhhh..."

 

Unfortunately, or fortunately if you were in Fiona's place, the doorbell rang, and Fiona immediately rushed over to the door, escaping the interrogation from Harry.

 

"Hey Draco, come on in! We just finished preparing!"

 

Wait, 'we'?

 

"I thought it was-" A death glare was casted at him, despite the situation that just happened.

 

"It's fine Harry, she can come along. I don't mind." Draco genuinely didn't seem to mind, or he's just a really good actor.

 

"Let's go then!" The brunette hooked her arms into both of the other's arms, dragging them toward the beach shore. It was convenient, all three of their apartment complexes close to the beach, only a mile away.

 

By the time they got there, the sun was setting, red, orange, and purple hues coloring the sky, blending into a magnificent gradient. The sight was breath taking. Harry turned around to look at Draco, to find him already starting. They locked eye contact with each other, pinks flushing both of their cheeks, which was not from the sky. Not at all.

 

<>

 

Sensing a private moment, Fiona got up to leave them in peace, and coincidently, found a cute girl strolling along the shallow waves of the ocean, a book in hand.

 

"Hey. What's your name?"

 

The mystery girl closed her book. "Hermione. Hermione Granger. You?"

 

She smiled. "Fiona, just Fiona, nice to meet you."

 

<>

 

They sat there in comfortable silence, hand in hand. It was soon officially nighttime, the full moon shining in all it's glory. Draco looked particularly magical, the light bouncing off his sharp shape. Harry's heart started pounding harder. Lord, he wished he could just say it and get it over with. And so he did.

 

"Draco, can I tell you something?"

 

Grey eyes met his green ones once more. They shifted to his lips for a second.

 

"Sure."

 

Taking a big breath, he let loose.

 

"I-I like you, Draco. I really do. So much. Ever since the first time I saw you. It's ridiculously stupid and I don't even know if you're-"

 

A body pushed him down onto the sand, as soft lips met his. Fresh mint and teek wood flooded his nose, making it hard to breathe. The mouth against his were urgent, as if they were waiting for this moment. The two of them kissed until their lips were red and swollen, not getting enough but somehow it was at the same time. When they broke away, panting heavily, Draco broke into laughter.

 

"And- I thought I could- never have- you!" Draco leaned in towards Harry for another kiss but hurriedly pulled back when a voice called out,

 

"Okay lovebirds, makeout session over! You can fuck when we're done with this!"

 

Turning around, about to object, Harry saw Fiona with a armful of fireworks with someone by walking alongside her. When the figure got closer, Harry gasped in recognition.

 

"Hermione?!"

 

The bushy haired girl snapped her attention to him, paused, and rushed over, giving him a tight embrace.

 

"Harry, it's been forever! How have you been?"

 

"I've been doing great! Haven't seen you since school, aren't you trying to get your law major?"

 

"Yes, and my goal is to get at least my bachelor's degree, and to be honest, I think I'm doing pretty well."

 

Draco cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes at Hermione. Fiona looked at him with amusement, whispering, "Don't worry, they were friends through middle and high school. I swear you can fuck him when the night's over. Just let them talk."

 

Draco hissed back, "If you think I'm jealous, I'm not."

 

"Whatever you say." The sarcasm was loud and clear, an eyeroll could be seen just by hearing her voice.

 

"Wait, you never responded to my fuck comments. Do you want to?"

 

Draco only gave her a smirk.

 

<>

 

Lighting up the fireworks was scary, who knew if they would blow your face off? How Fiona got them, Harry didn't know. He lit up the string of the barrel before running away in fear of getting exploded on. His friends were dying in the background, with Draco who was trying to calm them down but was failing, he too was trying not to laugh.

 

"Are any of you guys going to help me or are you going to keep rolling in the sand like idiots?" Harry huffed in frustration.

 

This only made them laugh louder, with Draco now laughing with them, dropping his layer of calm.

 

Harry ran up to them, tackling all three of them, joining the commotion.

 

"You guys are are useless!"

 

A boom sounded in the air, instantly making the group jump. Another boom implemented into the air, and then another. Harry had put all the fireworks in a row, lighting them all up so there would be multiple sparks in the sky.

 

"Quick, get a picture!" Fiona said, pulling her phone out and shoved Harry and Draco into a sitting position. Making sure that they were in a distance safe from the fireworks, but still noticable, she snapped.

 

"Smile, losers!"

 

<>

 

I finished telling the story, all through dinner, through bathing him, and now bedtime.

 

Hayden yawned in exhaustion, a grin on his face.

 

"You were right, mom. That was a long, wild ride. But a good one."

 

"Glad you enjoyed it honey."

 

"I love you, mom."

 

"Love you too. Good night."

 

Kissing his forehead, I closed the door, heart full.

 

<>

 

A knock on the door notified me that Hermione got home from work. Rushing to open the door, I gave her a peck and saw a face of tension.

 

"Ona, I'm of need to rewind. The case that they gave me was so headache inducing, I thought I was going to die." Hermione plopped her head onto her shoulder.

 

"Well, tonight is the night when we meet with Draco and Harry, isn't it?"

 

"Oh yes, I forgot."

 

I grabbed my phone, keys, and Hermione's hand in record time, running out of the door, yes, I did lock it, and got into the car to drive to the beach. Since I didn't live in an apartment anymore, we weren't as close to the beach but nonetheless, got there with no problem.

 

We got there, with the moon full, just like last time. Two figures were walking together, one with their arms folded and the other one bent from laughter. Knowing it was the boys, I shouted,

 

"We're here!"

 

"Ona and 'mione!"

 

"Back to you."

 

Hermione spoke up, "Ready to get this party started?"

 

All of us nodded, as nostalgia washed over me. It was just like five years ago, the fireworks set up by the coastline.

 

I got my phone out, this time, all four of us were in the picture.

 

The works were going to explode in _10,_

_9,_

_8,_

_7,_

_6,_

_5,_

_4,_

_3,_

_2,_

_1._

 

"Smile, losers!"


End file.
